No Ties, No Lies
by csmamj
Summary: 4th installment of the Lonnie and Monica saga: Lonnie is beginning to have doubts about his feelings for Monica. Will Lana be able to help him work through it? Please R
1. Chapter 1

No Ties, No Lies

Chapter 1

Monica thought that Sparta had seen enough excitement to last them a good while this past summer when that Reverend started kidnapping and raping young women. She was one hundred percent wrong. Between her letters from Lonnie and phone calls with Althea Tibbs, Monica learned that Sparta was going through some major changes.

Willson Sweet left the department a few weeks back. He was now a Lieutenant with the Jackson City Police Department. Someone else was preparing to leave as well. Virgil and his family would be moving to Jackson so that he could finish up law school sooner. He would be considered "on leave" so he would continue to receive his paycheck, but he would now be able to spend more time with Althea and the kids. They would be gone within the week.

Monica hated that Althea wouldn't be there when she came home in October. As nosey as she was, Monica had grown to love her like a sister. Etta would be staying at the house and had already advised that she expected to have Monica there for break. Monica didn't mind at all. She loved Etta as much as she loved Althea.

Lonnie had pretty much told her the same things in his letters, although Monica had noticed that their letter writing had started to decrease. She still wrote to Lonnie, but only once every couple of weeks, and she had to admit that her letters were a lot shorter than they used to be. She felt bad about it, but she was a senior in college now. And she wasn't the resident genius anymore. Everyone around her was smart and for the past two years she'd worked harder on school than she ever had in her whole life. She was even beginning to have headaches and it was all she could do to stay awake in class. His letters weren't as long either; and with everything going on at the station right now, she didn't expect them to be. Monica didn't spend too much time worrying about it. She and Lonnie understood each other. And October would be here before they knew it.

XXX

Back in Sparta, Lonnie was doing his own evaluation of the changes he noticed in his and Monica's communications. But while Monica chalked it up to a series of life changes, Lonnie felt that he was the sole cause and he had no idea how it happened or why.

He had first met Lana Farren, Chief Gillespie's daughter from an affair 20 years ago, last year. He didn't pay too much attention to her then; he was too busy trying to look out for the Chief who was terribly hurt that Lana's mother had been murdered.

But right after Monica left for school, Lana returned to Sparta. Initially, she just wanted to square away paperwork on the property her mother had left her there. But after a while, she and the Chief began to work on their relationship and it looked like she was going to stay. And that's when the trouble began for Lonnie.

Every time he was around Lana, he found himself flirting with her, even though she appeared to have no real interest in him at all. He had no idea what was going on with him or why. His feelings for Monica hadn't changed at all. But something about Lana Farren drove him crazy, and he didn't know why. He finally decided he was going through some sort of phase and backed off of Lana completely. Then out of the blue, she suggested they go for coffee one day. They had been privately seeing each other ever since. Lonnie had no idea what her expectations were since she'd never told him. He didn't know what his own expectations were. He hadn't paid attention to anyone expect Monica for so long that his attraction to Lana had caught him completely off guard. And for reasons that Lonnie still couldn't explain, the two of them had found themselves in bed together last week. Even though it appeared that Lana had accepted the situation for exactly what it was, Lonnie felt that they needed to talk.

Lonnie asked to meet at the park. Half of Sparta thought that he was seeing Monica. The other half wanted him to be seeing Lana. Lonnie felt that a meeting in a public place during the day would keep both teams guessing while he figured out what he was doing. He was waiting for Lana on a bench when she finally showed up.

"Hey there," she said.

Lonnie stood and waited for her to sit down before he took his seat again. "How you doing, Lana?"

She wrinkled her face at him. "I'd be better if I knew why you looked so stressed out."

Lonnie ran his hand through his hair and started speaking. "I wanted to talk about us."

Lana looked a little confused. "I didn't know there was an 'us'. I mean, I like you and all, but I don't think of us as serious."

"You don't think it's serious to sleep with somebody?"

"It can be. But not all the time. You trying to tell me you were in love with every woman you slept with?"

Lonnie was both shocked and angry. While he agreed with her, he was shocked to hear a woman actually say those words. He was also angry that she seemed to be blowing him off when he was attempting to treat her like a lady, even though she had no problem sleeping with him without asking any questions.

"No, I wasn't." he started. "But I've got a strange habit of trying to respect the women I deal with, whether it's serious or not."

Lana shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay. What's on your mind?"

"I'm seeing somebody. It's real serious and pretty complicated. She's not in town right now. But she is very important to me. I don't know what you and I are doing exactly. But I can tell you that I consider you a friend at the least. And I wanted you to know my situation because…well, I just think it'd be wrong not to tell you."

Lana considered everything Lonnie had said. After a moment, she finally spoke. "Do you think it's also important to let her know? Do you think it's wrong not to tell her that you've slept with me?"

"No ties, no lies" Lonnie whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I know this sounds like a line, but she and I have somewhat of an understanding. We're both doing what we need to do to make sure that we're what the other wants. Like I said, there are some complications with our relationship and we're making sure that we know what we're doing. In the meantime, we don't ask questions."

Lana smiled slyly and responded, "And what if one of us falls in love with the other?"

Lonnie looked at her strangely. With all of the figuring, analyzing, and questioning he had done about this situation, he had never asked himself that question. He looked at Lana and answered her honestly. "I didn't know you wanted that as an option."

Lana grinned. "I'm not saying I do. I'm just asking. You know, for the purposes of conversation."

Lonnie was trying hard to hide his frustration. Lana could be a lot of fun, both in and out of bed. But she had an evasive demeanor that could really get on his nerves sometimes. She just got finished making him feel stupid about their relationship, whatever it was. And now, a whole two minutes later, she was leading him to believe that she might want to be serious with him. He was asking himself a lot of very serious questions that could change the life of someone he really cared for. This was no time for dating games.

"Look," he said, "I just want to make sure that we're being straight with each other. Just because we're not exactly a couple doesn't mean we shouldn't show each other some amount of respect. So… is there anything you need to tell me?"

Lana shrugged her shoulders again and answered "Nope. You know everything there is to know."

Lonnie nodded. "I know we were supposed to get together tonight, but I think I need some down time. I'll call you?"

Lana smiled. "What? Is my competition showing up tonight?"

Lonnie jerked his head and responded. "Don't. Don't ever do that again." He noticed the blank way Lana was staring at him so he continued. "I will never, ever discuss her with you at all. Even with our understanding, that would be more than wrong. You know everything you need to know about her. I hope you think enough of me and our friendship to understand that."

Lonnie stood up as Lana walked away. Just as he was mentally noting that Lana had not responded, Chief Gillespie almost knocked him down.

"Hey Chief! You all right?"

Gillespie looked at Lonnie, noticed his daughter getting into her car, and then looked back at Lonnie.

"You better watch out, Jamison. I think she likes you."

Lonnie smiled. "I don't know about that, Chief. But she is a sweetie."

The Chief eyed Lonnie closely. "Uh huh. How's Monica Styles these days? I'm assuming you've heard from her?"

Lonnie looked directly at the Chief and answered quickly. "Yes, sir. And she's fine."

"And Lana. Is Lana fine, too? "

"She says she is."

Gillespie nodded his head. "Well, if she says she is, then I suppose she is. Good afternoon, Jamison."

Lonnie watched the Chief walk into the station. The man looked upset. Lonnie was sure it was because of this strange situation with Lana. But that wasn't it. The Chief had just left Harriet's office. And she had given him some very bad news.

XXX

The first thing Lana did when she got home was check her mail. She was still having mail forwarded to Sparta since she didn't know how long she'd be staying. She flipped through all of the junk mail and bills and finally saw what she was looking for. She had received a letter from her friend, Monica.

She and Monica met a few months ago on her way in to Sparta and for some reason she and the girl just clicked. Lana found it fairly hard to communicate with anyone other than adults. She was an only child and her only companions were her mother's boyfriends of the moment. When she saw how quickly she and Monica got on with each other, she decided that meant something; they'd kept in touch every since.

The two young women were a lot alike. Lana realized that just by reading her letters. Even though they liked each other, neither of them was forthcoming with a lot of personal information, and they didn't ask each other a lot of personal questions either. So Lana had no idea that Monica was from Sparta; and Monica didn't know that Lana was there.

What Monica did know was that Lana was seeing a guy off and on and that she also 'sort of' had a boyfriend; Monica knew because Lana had told her so in her last letter. Lana had written that she liked the guy she was seeing now, but she wanted to keep her options open. They were sleeping together, but neither of them had made a move to actually commit to each other. In the meantime, she still had feelings for her 'sort of' boyfriend, even though she had no idea where he was. Lana was glad to have received Monica's reply today, especially in light of the conversation she just had with Lonnie.

Lana read the letter and found the first area where she and Monica were very different. Monica suggested that she tell the new guy about her boyfriend. Even though they weren't committed, they were still in a relationship of some sort, even if it was primarily sexual. And for that reason, the new guy deserved to know. Monica also said that Lana needed to hurry up and decide exactly what her feelings for the old boyfriend were before she slipped up and fell in love with the new guy. And of course, Monica said the boyfriend, whether he's on or off, deserved to know about the newbie. In short, Monica told her that she was playing this all wrong.

Lana sighed, and filed the letter in a box in her room. She liked Monica a lot, but the girl must have grown up on Fantasy Island. Just because she managed to find the one perfect man in the world, didn't mean real life worked that way for everyone else. Men did exactly what she was doing all the time, and no one said a word. Besides, if she told Lonnie and Lee exactly what was going on, she'd lose them both and end up branded a slut. Lana decided she wasn't saying anything to either of them until she felt the time was right.

XXX

"Hey there, Chief!" Bubba called as Gillespie entered the police station.

"Uh, Bubba, can I see you in my office for a minute?"

Chief Gillespie went straight into his office while Bubba hung back for a minute. The entire front area of the station was completely quite. Parker, Dee, and Ken Covey, the newest officer on the force, just stared at him. Finally, Parker spoke. "Go ahead, Bubba. It might not be bad news. Think positive."

Bubba patted Parker on his shoulder and headed into the Chief's office.

"Shut the door, please." Gillespie instructed.

Bubba remained standing and waited for the Chief to begin. Gillespie took off his glasses, laid them on his desk, and finally spoke. "It'll be in tomorrow morning's edition of the Sparta Herald."

"What'll be?" Bubba asked.

"The announcement." Bubba felt he knew what was coming, but he couldn't bring himself to ask the question out loud. The Chief sensed his hesitation and continued.

"I'm out, Bubba. Effective two weeks from today, I will no longer be the Chief of Police for the City of Sparta. My replacement will arrive on Monday."

XXX

The next week at the Sparta police department was filled with sadness. The newspaper did indeed announce that Chief Gillespie was being replaced. They were bringing in a man from Memphis, TN named Hampton Forbes to replace him. All of Sparta knew that Bill was being replaced because of his relationship with Harriet. The City Council made an ugly and very obvious attempt to cover that fact. Hampton Forbes was black.

Hamp, as everyone called him, was nice enough. He appeared to be tough, but fair, and was taking things very slow in the way of running the station. He even made a point to spend time with Bill and it looked like the two men would become friends. Hamp made it clear that he had no illusions regarding why he was really hired and that he disagreed with it completely. But at the same time he intended to do his job. The guys tried very hard not to treat him badly. None of this was his fault. But their personal attachment to the Chief sometimes got in their way. Bubba noticed this and since he was the Captain, he felt it was his responsibility to keep the rest of the team in line. He started making extra efforts to include Hamp, and even started asking for the man's advice. And just as Bubba suspected, the rest of the guys all followed suit. Hamp was made to feel at home at Sparta PD.

Lonnie was standing outside when he ran into Sarah Halisey reading the Sparta Herald. They had run another story about Gillespie leaving, since this was Hamp's first official day on the job.

"I guess you knew this was coming, huh?" she asked.

"I'm never informed of such things, ma'am." Lonnie responded.

Sarah just shook her head. Just then she noticed Gillespie having a conversation with a nice looking blonde across the street. "Who's that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Dee Shepherd, a police officer."

Sarah smiled sarcastically. "She's the right color for the committee. If Bill had been having an affair with a woman who looked like that, he'd still be Chief. Good afternoon, Lieutenant."

Lonnie watched Sarah leave and then turned his eyes back to Dee and Bill. He knew what they were talking about. As his last official act as Chief, Bill had promoted Luann, Dee, and Parker to the rank of Sergeant. The three of them found their stripes on their desks that very morning.

As he walked back towards his car, Lonnie began to think about what Sarah had just said. Not that he was surprised by it. She had told the truth and he knew it. But actually seeing it happen was a whole different matter. And he couldn't help but think about his own future, with his career and with Monica. The two things he wanted most in the world were to be with her and to become a detective. Watching this thing happen to Bill made him wonder if he would really have to choose between the two. Maybe Monica was right. Maybe this whole thing was more complex than he thought. Maybe he wasn't strong enough for it, wasn't willing to risk enough for it. Maybe that's why he was…

"Hey, handsome!"

The yell interrupted Lonnie's thoughts long enough for him to turn around and see Lana Farren smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

No Ties, No Lies

Chapter 2

Monica had received three letters from Lonnie in the past four weeks. It was the last week of September and she was preparing for finals. She and Lonnie had decided to write, as opposed to call, each other almost three years ago when she first left for school in North Carolina. At first, it was their way of keeping in touch without distracting Monica from her studies. Then it became a habit that the two of them looked forward to. They both felt that writing and receiving letters from each other was incredibly romantic. But now that Monica was looking at her third letter from Lonnie, knowing that she hadn't responded to his last two, she decided to break their tradition and call him.

She felt horrible not writing to him, but she could already tell that this year was going to test their relationship. Her headaches had not stopped, she was now oversleeping at least twice a week, and for the first time in her life, she had made a C on a test. She sat down on her bed and read his letter. After reading it twice, she smiled to herself and grabbed her phone.

"Jamison here."

"What up, DETECTIVE LJ!"

"Honey, where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Calm down! I'm fine. Why are you so upset?"

Lonnie was at home in his garage working on his car. He put down his wrench and sat on the cold floor. "You've never called me from school before. Just caught me off guard is all."

Monica detected his disappointment. He missed her letters. "I'm sorry I haven't written, baby. Things are crazy here. But there was no way I would've written about this, anyway. I want you to hear me tell you how proud I am of you. And that I love you."

Lonnie smiled. She had no idea how good it felt to be understood without having to jump through hoops and circles. When remembered that he had caused the situation he was in, he felt horrible and his smile began to fade. "Well," he said. "Read that letter carefully. I'm 'ACTING Chief Investigator'. And my rank hasn't changed. So it's not the big deal you think it is."

"Like hell it's not! I know how long you've wanted this. This is the biggest deal ever." Monica waited a minute before she continued. "Virgil called Chief Forbes on your behalf."

Lonnie drew a short breath. He knew that Monica still kept in touch with the Tibbses, even though they had moved to Jackson a few weeks ago. He figured that Althea had delivered that little tidbit, hoping that Monica could help patch things between him and Virgil. "I know. I sent him a 'Thank You' note."

When Lonnie didn't say anymore, Monica dropped it. Lonnie was finished with his personal relationship with Virgil. She and Althea were going to have to accept that.

"Monica, honey. I really need to talk to you. You got a minute?"

"Ooo. Baby, can I call you back tonight? I'm on my way to a three o'clock."

"It's kind of important."

"I know. I promise I'll call back. I love you."

Before Lonnie could respond, she hung up. It appeared that he wasn't the only one in this relationship whose life had made a sudden and unexpected turn.

XXX

The next day, Chief Forbes and Sheriff Gillespie were in the Chief's office discussing the last case the two had just wrapped up. Just as Hamp came on board as Chief, Bill was asked to step in as acting county Sheriff while Mac McComb recovered from a slight heart attack. The case involved a local store owner and gun runner from New Orleans who was involved in some illegal dealings. As irony would have it, the gun runner was the infamous Lee that Lana was still unofficially involved with. He was killed in a car chase when Sparta PD and the Sheriff's deputies were trying to arrest him.

"So, Bill," Hamp began. "Was Lana through with this guy or was she hoping they would make it?"

"It's hard to say. As her father, I know so little about her." Gillespie responded.

Hamp thought for a minute before he continued. "Jamison seemed a bit concerned about it."

"Really? Well, I guess he had reason to be, but I honestly don't know that for sure. Although I've heard he had other things to occupy his mind right now."

"Are you referring to this Monica Styles I keep hearing whisperings about?"

"I guess I am, Hamp. Rumor had it that the two of them were pretty serious. But when it appeared that he and Lana were spending time together, I decided the Monica Styles thing was indeed a rumor."

Hamp looked at Bill inquisitively. "Decided….or hoped?"

"Hoped, Hamp. I supposed I hoped. But then I had hoped that he and Lana were _not_ a rumor, and then this Lee fellow ends up living with her." Bill stood up to leave. "Well, we'll all find out soon enough. Miss Styles will be here next week to testify in a trial. I'll see you for lunch."

XXX

Lonnie was once again meeting Lana at the park. Only this time it was at her request. She had been calling him for over a week, but he didn't return her calls. She finally ran into him outside of the police station and was able to convince him to meet her.

"Hey", she greeted.

Lonnie nodded a 'hello', but said nothing. Lana began to speak. "I know you're still upset. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you caught me and Lee at the house, um…. like that."

"Before I say anything else, Lana, I want to tell you I'm sorry about Lee dying. I know that's been pretty rough on you."

"Yes, it has."

"Yeah, well. Since you've got us both here, maybe you can explain that whole situation to me."

Lana got defensive. "Why? It's not like you and I were going together. You never once said that you wanted me for yourself, so why do you even care if I slept with him?"

"Look, I was just asking you to help me understand it all. But since you asked, I care because I asked you point blank to be honest with me, like I was with you. And you said you had been. Then I see you and this guy come crawling out of your shower. So you lied to me. Secondly, even if you couldn't tell me about Lee when I asked you to, the least you could've done is let me know that you had a 'house guest' so I wouldn't show up at your place and look like an idiot."

"Well, I'm sorry I hurt your pride. But considering this 'serious relationship' you're supposed to be in, I fail to see where you've got room to criticize me."

Lonnie didn't say a word. He was really angry with her, partly because she was right and partly because he believed he was right as well. But Lee's death was just a few days ago. He didn't want to upset her. When he didn't speak, Lana continued. "Look, now that Lee's….Maybe in a few weeks, after I've cleared my head some, we can get together and talk about us."

Lonnie looked directly into her eyes and said, "There is no us, Lana. And there won't ever be."

"Why? Because you saw me with another man? Because I'm not perfect enough to be your girl?"

"No. Because you're not honest enough to be my friend. Again, I'm sorry about Lee. Take care of yourself."

And with that, Lonnie walked away and left Lana standing in the park alone.

When Lonnie got home, he called Monica. He hadn't heard from her in over a week. He had left several messages for her, and she had left a few for him. But they kept playing phone tag. He got her voicemail again. This time he hung up without leaving a message. He stretched out on the couch and thought about everything that had happened over the past few months. Monica had indeed told him to do whatever he felt it would take for him to be sure about their relationship. But Lonnie was not about to convince himself that she meant an affair. He had wronged her and he knew it. What he didn't know was why he did it, or what he was trying to find. What he finally knew for sure was that he would never in a million years find another woman like Monica. He wanted her, for the rest of his life. And he intended to tell her so when she came home next week.

XXX

Lonnie and Monica were sitting on the back steps at the Tibbses old house on Elm Street. Aunt Etta had cooked a huge meal and after the three of them had eaten together, she went to bed. Of course, she didn't retire without explaining to Lonnie that she expected him to leave at a respectable hour!

Monica was sitting in between Lonnie's legs and he held her close to him, with both his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her and said "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, LJ. I really am sorry that I haven't kept in touch like I should."

"Hey, come on now. You should be focusing on school. You're almost finished. So do what you need to do. I'll be right here."

Monica was about to say something, when she was caught by a large yawn.

"Wow! They really are working you up there. It's only 8:30pm. Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't know what's going on with me, LJ. I've been this way since school started. I've even been oversleeping and I have horrible headaches."

Lonnie was concerned. He knew that stress could disrupt a person's sleep patterns. The lack of sleep was probably causing her headaches. "Listen, while you're here, I want you to call Dr. Day and have her set you up a physical. Okay?"

He waited for Monica to argue with him, but she didn't. In that short period of time, she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled, kissed her head, and carried her into the house.

XXX

The next day Lonnie was waiting for Monica at the trailer for breakfast. He decided to surprise her by doing the cooking himself. After she was thirty minutes late, Lonnie called her phone, but got no answer. He decided to drive to the Tibbses to make sure she was okay.

"Good morning, Lieutenant!" Etta cried when she opened the door.

Lonnie kissed the old woman on her cheek. "Good morning, Mrs. Kibbey. Our star pupil is late for breakfast. She up yet?"

Etta eyed Lonnie suspiciously. "Yeah, she up. Just barely. I listened to that alarm of hers for near about an hour. I finally just knocked on the door and woke her up myself."

Lonnie laughed. "Yeah. I'd imagine being a senior in college can wear a person down."

"I reckon that's one thing can make a person weary, though I wouldn't know myself. But you know, Lieutenant. They's lots of things that can make a young woman tired like that."

As Lonnie sat down at the kitchen table, Etta continued talking. "You know, I remember when my sister Ruda was carrying Tyrell. Now you hear all the time about women getting that morning sickness. But Ruda? She wadn't sick not one day with Tyrell. But now, you talk about a woman sleeping!" Etta began to laugh. "That sister of mine slept like it was her own personal business! I tell you, it got so bad that the only way we could keep her awake was to give her something to eat!"

Just as Lonnie was about to speak, Monica ran into the kitchen. She was wide awake, dressed, and her hair was still dripping wet from her shower. She reached into the refrigerator, grabbed an apple, and took a huge bite.

"I'm sorry I'm late, honey. Are we still on for breakfast? I'm starving!"

Etta looked at Lonnie and raised her eyebrow. But Lonnie didn't notice it. He was looking at Monica, and smiling.

XXX

Because it was so late, Monica and Lonnie decided to skip his gourmet breakfast and to head to the Magnolia Café. They went there for lunch quite a bit when she was working for Darnelle, and it had always been Lonnie's favorite place to hang out with his track team members. They figured it would be as safe as it had always been. A few people stared at them, but most of the folks there went on with their business as if nothing unusual was taking place.

"So, what do you think?" she asked while she was stuffing pancakes into her mouth.

"Hard to say. But if I get fired this afternoon, we'll know for sure."

Monica pulled a piece of ice from her juice and threw it at him. "That's not funny, Detective!"

"Well! Look who's home?"

The couple turned around and saw Harriet Delong. Monica jumped up and gave the woman a hug. "Hi Ms. Delong! It's great to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, honey. Good morning, Lonnie." Harriet was polite, but she gave Lonnie a look that clearly said 'I don't like what I see'.

"Good morning, Ms. Delong." Lonnie knew that she had probably heard Bill's version of what was going on with him and Lana. Lonnie was pretty good at holding his own in difficult spots, but even he didn't have the skills for a showdown with Harriet Delong. He wanted this over and now.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to your breakfast. Monica, give me a call. I think I've got something for you to do when you graduate this summer."

"Sure thing." Monica watched Ms. Delong walk away. She too had noticed the woman's cool demeanor so she asked Lonnie about it. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure," Lonnie lied. "I'll be right back."

Lonnie excused himself and went to the rest room. Monica was about to tear into her biscuit when she dropped her knife. Just as she was going to the counter to get another one, she heard a loud voice.

"Monica!"

The girl turned around and saw her friend standing at the door with Bill Gillespie.

"Oh my gosh. Lana!"

The two girls ran to each other, hugging, screaming, kissing, and screaming again.

The entire restaurant watched this scene in bewilderment. Harriet looked confused. Bill looked scared. And when Lonnie came out of the restroom, he just looked.

"Pop, this is my friend that I told you about. Remember?"

"Well, I remember you were writing to someone, but I don't remember you saying it was our own Monica Styles. Good morning, Miss Styles."

"Good morning, Chief. I mean, Sheriff."

Bill was completely uncomfortable. He had no proof that Lonnie was keeping company with his daughter. Truth be told, he had no proof that Lonnie was keeping company with Monica. But judging from the blank look on the boy's face and the fact that he hadn't moved since he came out of the bathroom, Bill knew something strange was up. His daughter interrupted his thoughts.

"Pop, I know I was supposed to eat with you and Harriet, but I haven't seen Monica in about two months. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Enjoy your breakfast." Bill left the girls at the booth and joined a still confused Harriet at their table.

"Before you start, Harriet, before you start….I don't know. Lana told me about a girl she met when she came into town a few months ago. They started writing each other and that's all I know."

"Humph," Harriet grunted. "I suggest that you find out more than that. Lt. Jamison is about to join them."

Lonnie walked across the restaurant with about a million pairs of eyes on him. He sat down and said "I would make the introductions, but it looks like you two know each other."

The girls explained how they had met and that they had been keeping in touch with each other. Monica then told Lana that she knew Lonnie from working with Darnelle and from school. She didn't want to admit to her and Lonnie's relationship without discussing it with him first. As far as Lana and Lonnie knowing each other, Monica assumed that they had met through Bill, so she didn't ask any questions.

"I can't believe Bill's your dad. I'd die if my father were the county Sheriff." Monica said.

"Yeah," Lana replied. "It has its down side. But it can come in handy if a girl _accidentally_ finds herself in trouble. Right Lonnie?"

Lonnie didn't blink. "I'd imagine it could."

Monica continued eating while she talked. Suddenly she looked at her watch. "Guys, I hate to do this, but I've got to run. I promised Darnelle I'd fill in for a few days while Marie was on vacation. You two finish up and I'll talk to you both later." She shot Lonnie a quick 'call me later' glance, and then left the two of them alone at the booth.

"Well!" Lana said with a sly smile as she too had caught Monica's signal.

Monica didn't know it, but her exit did two things. One, it confirmed for everyone who saw her leave, including Bill Gillespie and Harriet Delong, that it was Lana Farren that Lonnie was seeing. It also told Lana that Monica Styles was the woman that was keeping Lonnie away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

No Ties, No Lies

Chapter 3

Monica was waiting at the trailer for Lonnie. It had been a few days since the breakfast with Lonnie and Lana. During that time, Monica had been doing some thinking. Something was definitely wrong, or at least different. After sitting down and analyzing all of the changes during the past two to three months, she felt that she had finally put her finger on it. And after the impromptu breakfast with Lonnie and Lana, she now thought she knew for sure. Just as she was running all of this through her mind, Lonnie pulled up. He got of the car, and appeared to be deep in thought about something himself.

"Hey, babe," he greeted. "You sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah, I guess," she responded. "Listen, we need to talk. I figured something out the other day after breakfast. And you and I need to decide how we're going handle it, if I'm right that is."

Lonnie took a deep breath. He had actually intended on telling Monica about Lana. 'No ties, no lies' sounded great in theory, but that was before he knew that the girls were friends. He just couldn't see not letting Monica know under these circumstances. But it appeared that she had already figured it out. Normally, Lonnie would let her go first so he wouldn't give up any information that wasn't necessary. But in this case, playing detective didn't seem appropriate or fair to Monica. As Willson Sweet had once warned him, this was someone's feelings, not a case.

"Okay," he said. "But, let me go first. I had no idea that you and Lana knew each other. I'm not even sure how it all happened. I just looked up one day and I….I just couldn't stop thinking about her. We started spending some time together, one thing led to another, and we….Honey, I'm sorry. I know it's weak, but I don't know what else to say. But it's over between me and her and has been for a while. Now that I think about it, there was never really anything there. I love you. I want you. And I'll do whatever it takes to make this right."

Monica didn't speak. She couldn't. She just stood on the porch and stared at Lonnie with the most wide-eyed and blankest look Lonnie had ever seen on anyone. At the moment, he realized that he'd messed up.

"Are you telling me that you've been sleeping with her?"

'_Damn!'_ Lonnie thought. But it was too late. Everything was on the table. "Yes. But…"

Monica pointed her finger directly in his face. "Don't!" She then turned her back to him. Lonnie wanted to hold her, but he left her alone. Finally she turned to face him again with both hands on her hips. "So what was it?"

"What was what?"

"The reason you were attracted to her."

Lonnie shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Bull!" Monica screamed. "I know you better than that, Lonnie Jamison! You may not be a saint, but there's no way in hell you'd go to bed with a woman and not know why. Even if the answer's 'you were horny', that'd be a hell of lot closer to the truth!"

Lonnie looked away from her for a moment and then found a way to face her again. "You're right. I guess there was a lot about her that reminded me of you. And I was under a lot of stress, with everything going on at the station, me and Virgil, Bill being booted out. I guess I got to thinking…." Lonnie stopped himself. He knew exactly what it was, but he couldn't stand the thought of saying it to Monica.

Monica looked at him. When it was clear that he wasn't going to finish, she spoke. "How about I finish that thought for you, Lonnie? You watched what was happening to Bill and wondered if we were worth it. You remembered what you almost lost at the hands of Virgil and wondered if we were worth it. You were wondering how you would become a detective in Sparta running around with some black girl from the Bottoms. And you wondered if your life would be easier if you replaced dark-skinned me with the Sparta-Approved blond version. Am I close?"

Lonnie felt tears swell up in his eyes. He looked at her and then couldn't face her. He lowered his head and refused to speak.

"You answer me, damn it!"

"Yes." He whispered. "You're right. But I was wrong, Monica! I was so wrong. I love you. I don't want anything but you. I want to marry you. I know that now. Baby, please!"

Monica turned away from him again. She was trying to handle this like an adult. She knew that she had put him on the backburner of her life while she took care of school. She had assumed that, as always, he would simply wait for her. And she knew that she had asked him to do whatever it took for him to be sure that an interracial relationship was what he wanted. Plus, he didn't know that she and Lana were friends. She was trying to remember all of this when she asked, "If Lana and I didn't know each other, would you have told me?"

Lonnie finally looked up at her. "No, I wouldn't have."

Anger swelled up inside of her, but she didn't respond to it. Instead she heard Althea Tibbs warning her of the pain that sometimes comes with getting what you ask for. Monica had told the man to find to his own way through this; and he had. "And what now, Lonnie? What do you feel now?"

He couldn't keep away from her any longer. Lonnie went to her and put his arms around her. He expected her to pull away from him, but she didn't. Instead she buried herself in his chest and started to cry as Lonnie said, "I love you so much that sometimes it hurts to look at you. I see you running around and I wonder what you'd look like chasing our kids around the house. I hear your name and wonder if you'll take mine when we get married or if you'll go Yankee on me and decide to hyphenate it. I love you so much that I won't let you walk away from me because this corn-fed white boy messed up."

Monica remembered those words from three years ago and her heart melted. She looked deep into his eyes and asked, "Are you sure? I mean really, really sure. Because I can't feel this way again, LJ. I won't, not even for you."

Lonnie reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver charm. It was in the shape of a small ring with a tiny fake diamond on it. He gently placed it in the palm of her hand, kissed her fingertips, and said, "I'm sure. One hundred percent."

Monica kissed him and through tears of joy she responded, "Good. Because I think I'm pregnant."

XXX

Lana and Bill were at her place having lemonade outside. It was a rough road, but the two of them finally found their way to their relationship. They were now about close as any father and any daughter could be. Bill was counting on their new found love for each other, since he intended on probing her about Lonnie.

"So," Bill said between a big gulp of lemonade. "How're things with Lonnie?"

Lana smiled at her father. "Come on, Pop. You're not going to pull the gun-toting daddy routine, are you?"

"No, no. I reckon that'd be somewhat out of line. Besides, Lonnie would win that one hands down."

Both Lana and Bill laughed, since everyone knew that Lonnie was the best shot on Sparta's police force. Then Bill asked, "Seriously, are the two of you okay? I'd heard there may be some complications there."

"Lonnie and I talked about everything. And we know exactly what we are to each other. There are no complications, Pop."

Bill smiled at the thought of Lana and Lonnie being together. He'd known Lonnie since he was a boy and he couldn't think of a better man for his little girl. He knew that Lonnie had been involved with Monica. Virgil wouldn't have made up something like seeing them together. But he couldn't imagine Lonnie simply using either of the girls that way. Maybe Lonnie believed that he loved Monica at the time, but now he was in love in with Lana. At least, that's what Bill's heart was telling him. Bill had waited his whole life for a child. Now that he had one, all he would allow himself to see was her happiness.

"Well," he said. "Now that I know my little girl is happy, I can go to work in peace. You call me if you need me, now." He kissed Lana on her cheek and headed back to the Sheriff's department.

Lana knew that she had misled her father. But to her, that was simply a technicality. Now that she knew who her competition was, winning Lonnie back would be easy.

XXX

The trial of the Reverend Elijah Pitman began the following week. As anticipated, it went fairly quickly. The Reverend, in a religious fervor, had kidnapped and raped eight Sparta girls last year. Monica would have been his next victim had his son, Aaron, not discovered what his father was doing and kidnapped Monica himself to keep his father from getting to her. In his insanity, the Reverend admitted to everything he had been charged with. While the trial was pretty cut and dry, Monica was nervous about testifying and reliving the kidnapping over again. By the time the verdict came in, she was completely worn out and just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Hold on there, girlfriend. I know you're not trying to sneak out of here without speaking!"

Monica turned around and saw Luann Corbin grinning at her.

"Hey, Luann. Opps! I mean Sergeant Corbin."

Luann laughed. "Yeah, get it right, girl! I won't make you kiss my feet until I become a Lieutenant."

The two women laughed some more, and then Luann spoke again. "You did real good today. I know that was scary."

"Yes, it was. I thought I was going to throw up when Darnelle started questioning me. And poor Aaron. I wanted to go give him a hug, but his lawyer wouldn't let me."

Luann patted the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry. He knows you're grateful to him. Ew! What's wrong? You just turned three shades of green! And that's no easy feat for a black woman!"

Monica all of sudden felt horrible. Her head was killing her, she wanted to lie in the floor of the courthouse, and now her stomach was cramping something fierce. "Luann. Take me to the hospital."

XXX

Monica was lying on the bed in the trailer, crying. Her right hand was wrapped around her left wrist, fingering the silver teddy bear Lonnie had added to her charm bracelet for the baby. Outside on the porch, Lonnie and Luann were talking. Monica had Luann take her there after they left the hospital, and Luann had called Lonnie for her as soon as they arrived.

"I figured something was up with you two", Luann said. "I just didn't think it was cool to ask. Then everybody started gossiping about you and Lana, so I just left it alone."

"Yeah, well. Thanks for not prying. And thanks for taking care of her today." Lonnie started to say something else, but he felt himself getting teary eyed again. Luann noticed it too.

"Hey, man. It's going to be all right. You two have got plenty of time. Shoot, Monica's just a baby herself. Ya'll getting married anyway, so just try again."

"I know, Luann. But we were so sure, both of us were. Hell, even Etta Kibbey thought she was pregnant, and that woman knows everything."

Luann laughed. "Yeah, but it's like Dr. Day said. When a woman's under stress, her body can play tricks on her. Between school and the trial, it's no wonder she was getting false signals. That's why the first pregnancy test came back inconclusive. Just be glad it was fatigue and not a miscarriage. Those things can be real complicated and dangerous."

"You're right. And thanks again. Listen, she and I haven't decided to make our debut yet, so…"

Luann pretended to zip her mouth shut, gave Lonnie a final hug, and left. Lonnie went inside to check on Monica. She was still playing with the teddy bear and crying. Lonnie lay on the bed beside her and held her until she fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning, Lonnie went by the Tibbses old place to explain to Mrs. Kibbey what happened and where Monica was.

"Lord have mercy! Lieutenant, I'm awful sorry I got you all worked up over nothing. And here I was dreaming about fishes and everything! Dr. Day say she gonna be okay?"

"Yes ma'am. She's just fatigued. The doctor wrote her out of school until January and she has orders to get plenty of rest."

"Did the doctor write us out how we s'posed to keep that child still for two months?"

The two them laughed when Etta asked, "Now… how are you?"

Lonnie gave the woman a weak, yet warm smile. "I'm okay, Mrs. Kibbey. I never thought much about being a daddy before. Then when I thought I was gonna be I couldn't wait for it."

Etta grabbed Lonnie's hand and laughed. "You ain't got to wait, Lieutenant. You just got to marry her first!"

XXX

Monica followed Dr. Day's orders…for all of three days. But her type 'A' personality was making her difficult to be around. She and Lonnie stayed at the trailer during those three days, and then he took her back to the Tibbses before people began asking questions. It was on day four that Monica figured out how she was going to survive the next two months.

"So anyway," she said to Lonnie on her phone. "I switched my classes around, ordered a lap top, and I'll be taking my last electives on-line. That way I can stay on track and get out of there by the summer."

Lonnie laughed. "God help us all if one of your plans doesn't go through! Are you in bed?"

"Yes." Monica lied. She was actually in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"You're lying. But I'll let that one slide."

Monica giggled and then decided to go ahead and tell Lonnie what she had been dreading. "Lana's coming to see me today."

Lonnie took a minute before he responded. "You sure that's a good idea? You up to that right now?"

"LJ, I know this sounds crazy, but in some ways my relationship with Lana is as important to me as my relationship with you. You're my first love, she's my first friend. If there's a way for me to have both of you, I'd like to try and find it. Besides, she called me when she heard I was sick. And I think that's a good sign. You said you two ended it pretty decently, right?"

"As far as I can tell. I mean, if she was mad she'd have said something by now, right?"

"Oh most definitely! Besides, we're both adults. I think we can handle this. Can you?"

"If you two can work it out, then I guess I'll have to. I really wish you'd just leave it alone. You two have got a lot in common, but in a lot of ways you're different. Listen, I gotta run. Love you. And go to bed!"

Just as Lonnie hung up, the doorbell rang. Monica opened the door.

"Oh man! You look like hell!" Lana exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Monica smiled back. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The two women went into the living room and sat down. Monica filled Lana in on her condition and then the conversation became decidedly awkward. So Monica spoke first.

"Lonnie told me about the two of you. I'm not going to lie. It hurt, and it still does. But, I also realize that none of us knew exactly how we were all involved with each other. And there were things in our relationship that inadvertently put Lonnie in pretty hazy place. That's why I wanted to tell you that I'm not mad at you and that I still want us to be friends, if we can."

Lana knew Monica would say precisely what she did. She had counted on it. "Oh Monica. I'm so glad to hear you say that. I feel so bad, but you're right. If I had known Lonnie was yours, I never would've slept with him." Lana smiled inside when she noticed that Monica had winced at the 'slept with him' part. "Besides," Lana continued. "We weren't all that serious. It was only sex."

Monica flinched again. She knew that Lana and Lonnie had been together, but hearing the words 'slept with him' and 'sex' made her skin crawl. Lana couldn't be doing this on purpose, could she?

"I know it was only sex. Lonnie told me the exact same thing." Monica knew that was a bitch move, but she couldn't help herself. Lana picked up that Monica was getting tired of the word play. And she needed Monica in order to keep her plan moving.

"I'm sorry, Monica. I didn't think about how those words would make you feel. Listen, I truly apologize for hurting you. I don't want to lose you. You're the only real friend I've got. Or that I ever had."

That did it. Between finding out about Lonnie and Lana, the trial, and the baby that never was, Monica was emotionally open. Lana's soothing words did the trick and the two girls were hugging each other in tears.

Over the next few weeks, Lana and Monica started spending more time together. Monica explained to Lana that she and Lonnie didn't want anyone to know about their relationship just yet. Lana was surprised, but she didn't try to change Monica's mind. That was an unexpected, yet, welcomed piece of information that would help her even more. And against his better judgment, Lonnie even joined the girls for lunch when he could, at Monica's request. They were discussing this one day at the trailer while Lonnie was changing the oil in Monica's car.

"It just feels weird, hon. I know she's your friend, but I don't trust her. I'm doing this for you. I just wish you would show up on time. Every time you're late and I'm there alone with Lana, the whole town starts grinning at us. Like they're waiting for me and Lana's wedding or something."

Monica laughed. "Well, they are! Anyway, the people important to us know the truth, and Lana said she explained everything to Bill. So it's fine."

"Not for me it ain't."

"LJ, she's going to be around and we all need to learn to deal with it. She and I have. Why can't you?"

He crawled from underneath her vehicle and said, "Because she wanted more from me and I wouldn't give it to her."

Monica crossed her arms across her chest, shook her head and laughed softly. "Baby, I love you. You are my world and you know it. But I swear you have a chauvinist streak a mile wide."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can't accept the fact that a woman ran the same game on you that you've been running since you were 13. She was in love with another man, LJ! You were something for her to do in the meantime. You got played….get over it."

Lonnie was pissed. He stood up, wiped his oil covered hands on his jeans, and put his hands on his hips. "Really? Well, let me tell you something, Miss Know It All. That girl is gonna break your heart. Something about her ain't right."

Monica stood on her tiptoes and kissed Lonnie on his right eye, the only part of his face that wasn't covered with grime. "Yeah. She doesn't know a good thing when she sees it."


	4. Chapter 4

No Ties, No Lies

Chapter 4

It was mid-December, and Lonnie and Monica had made a decision. They would make their first public appearance together at the annual City Council Christmas Ball. They would also share the news of their engagement to anyone who wanted to pry; which would be everyone there!

Taking classes by computer was actually working out very well for Monica. She was getting plenty of rest and was still able to stay on schedule for graduation. After Dr. Day spoke with the school administrators it was decided that she would finish up the year on-line. Monica was home to stay. She also finally got around to calling Harriet Delong. It appeared that Bill had purchased a new house and wanted Harriet to decorate it. The woman felt this would be a good opportunity for Monica to get some hands-on experience. The two of them were in Bill's living room looking at wallpaper samples when Harriet decided to speak.

"Well, it seems that you and Lana are still getting along. Despite the strange circumstances."

Monica took an ink pen out of her mouth. "Yes, we are. I've never had a friend my own age before. It's been nice. And she and I have worked out the, um, 'strange circumstances.'"

"And exactly how does Lonnie feel about all of this?"

"Honestly, he's a little uncomfortable."

Harriet couldn't hold it in any longer. "Well, I suppose he would be! Especially since he caused this entire situation."

Monica took her time responding. She had always respected Ms. Delong, but she wanted to like her as well. "Ms. Delong, I appreciate your being upset for me. But Lonnie and I have discussed it. And I've spoken with Lana as well. The three of us have found a way to live with it. It's important that the people who know about it find a way to do so as well. Believe me. I'm fine, and everything worked out for the best."

Harriet looked at Monica in total bewilderment. "Well, you are certainly a better woman than I. But if you say it's settled, then it's settled. Now, how do we go about convincing Bill to use this Toile wallpaper in the hallway?"

XXX

Later that evening, Harriet filled Bill in on her talk with Monica.

"She said it was fine. She seems to have completely accepted the fact that Lonnie is now seeing Lana."

Bill was putting some peas on his plate. "Well, young Miss Styles has always struck me as a matter of fact person. She and Lana were friends outside of their relationship with Lonnie. Maybe she just figures this wasn't Lana's fault and doesn't want to lose her friend. And it isn't exactly Jamison's fault either. It's not like he deliberately set out to date Monica's friend."

"I guess you're right. But when I see them together, especially the THREE of them, it just seems odd."

"Oh, I don't know, Harriet. But then, everything about this new generation seems odd to me. I just hope you read Miss Styles correctly. Lonnie wants to see me regarding 'a very important personal matter', his words not mine."

Harriet felt horrible for Monica, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling at the excitement in Bill's voice. "Now I know what you're thinking, Bill. But just calm down. The boy could want to talk to you about anything."

"Jamison? Talk? About anything, huh?" Bill looked at Harriet from over the top of his glasses with a comical smirk on his face.

Harriet couldn't stand it any longer. She threw her napkin at him and the two began to laugh.

XXX

Lonnie and Monica were sitting in Etta's living room a few days later on a Monday afternoon. Monica was catching Lonnie up on her progress at Bill's house and on her conversation with Harriet.

"I think she wants to kill you." Monica laughed.

"I'd imagine she does. So what did she finally have to say?"

"Well, basically if I could forgive you for sleeping with Lana, then she could."

Lonnie ran his hand through his hair. "Any idea what Bill thinks about all of this?"

Monica reached out and took Lonnie's hand. "No, babe. Not a word. But I'm not very worried about that. He's old, but I'm sure he remembers how these things can happen. If not, I bet Harriet knows how to remind him!"

Lonnie gasped at Monica's last comment, but when she winked her eye at him, he laughed. Monica spoke again. "When are you going to talk to him?"

"I've got a meeting with him Wednesday at two o'clock. I'm glad you agree with me on letting him know before the ball. I don't think it'd be right for him to find out like everybody else. He had high hopes for me and Lana. Even though Lana explained things to him, I think he ought to hear it from me."

"I agree completely. If I had a father, I'm sure he'd appreciate your coming to him."

Lonnie suddenly remembered another meeting he had scheduled that he didn't tell Monica about. Before she caught him thinking, he spoke again. "Listen, Lana called and wants me to meet her at the cafe. She said she needed my help planning a Christmas present for you. I just wanted to let you know."

Monica shifted slightly in her chair. She didn't like it, and Lonnie still had a lot of making up to do. But he was trying and she didn't want to make it impossible for him. Besides, it was her idea that the three of them try to move forward. "I appreciate your telling me. I am shocked that you're going, though."

"So am I. Personally, I think she's lying. But I promised you I'd try so…."

Before he could finish, Monica leaned over and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "Thank you."

XXX

Lonnie showed up at the Magnolia right on time. Lana was a few minutes late. When she finally arrived, she sat down, and Lonnie ordered coffee for the two of them.

"So," he started. "What can I do for you?"

Lana began to speak. The longer she spoke the more distracted he became. He was trying to focus on what she was saying, but somehow he felt it was trick. But the more she talked, the clearer it became to Lonnie that her intentions were actually true. He listened to her more closely. And when she finished, he sat silently for a few minutes. Then he spoke.

"I'll need a few days to figure out exactly how to handle this."

"I figured you'd say that. Look, we don't have a lot of time, Lonnie. Believe it or not, I really do care about Monica. I want this to be right for her."

Lonnie lowered his head, and then looked up to meet Lana's gaze. "And I want this to be right for her, too."

They talked a while longer, and then Lonnie left the café. He got into his car and just sat for a few minutes, still not quite believing the conversation he'd just had with Lana. He didn't want any part of this at all. He knew it was wrong to feel that way, but it was the truth. Even though he'd asked Lana for a few days to think, he already knew what his decision would be. He had no choice. No matter what his gut was telling him, he knew he would end up helping Lana.

XXX

On Wednesday afternoon, Lonnie arrived at the Sheriff's office for his meeting. Bill stood up and smiled when Lonnie walked into his office. The two men shook hands and Bill eagerly showed Lonnie his seat.

"Well, now, how've things been going, Lt. Jamison? Or should I say Detective Jamison?"

Lonnie grinned sheepishly, "That's still unofficial, Sheriff."

"Well, for now I suppose it is. And what's this 'Sheriff' business? 'Bill' will do just fine! Anyway, I know that Virgil had high hopes for you as far as investigating is concerned. Have you, uh, heard from him?"

"No sir." Lonnie continued to look at Bill, but didn't comment any further.

Bill understood and changed the subject. "So what can I do for you?"

Lonnie took a deep breath and began to speak. He started off slowly, but the longer he talked, the easier it became for him to get it all out. When he finished, he waited for Bill to respond, but the man didn't say one word. Lonnie decided to end the conversation for them.

"I know this isn't exactly what you expected to hear today, but I wanted to be honest with you. And it was important that you heard it straight from me."

Bill took off his glasses and began to clean them nervously. "You're right about that, Lonnie. No father wants to hear what you just told me. But I do appreciate your coming to discuss this matter with me face to face. And I respect you for it."

Lonnie left the man's office and went on to his next appointment. Bill sat down in his chair and thought about everything Lonnie had just said. He wasn't happy about the circumstances at all. But Lonnie did come to him like a man. And while it was hard for him to imagine his own little girl in this situation, he did have to remember that all of the women he had been with were someone's little girl, too. Bill let out a sigh, and tried to get back to work. While his heart was still heavy, he had no doubt that the future Mrs. Lonnie Jamison had herself a good man.

XXX

Jimmy Dawes eyed Lonnie carefully while he spoke. Lonnie was straight and to the point, one the reasons why Jimmy liked him so much. He didn't say anything or interrupt him. Jimmy just smoked a cigarette and let the man get it all out.

"So that's it in a nutshell. I know you're real good at 'hearing' things. I wanted you to hear this one from me." Lonnie eyed the man and waited for his response.

Jimmy finished his cigarette, dropped it the ground, and stomped it out with his foot. He leaned up against the old building they were meeting behind and said, "Okay. I got it straight from you. So when does this wedding take place?"

"As soon as possible."

Jimmy shook his head and chuckled. "I guess you expecting me to go into protective daddy mode. But I ain't. That little package you about to chain yourself to is gonna take care of it for me."

Jimmy hopped on his moped and left, and Lonnie was standing by the building alone.

XXX

Monica and Etta were sitting at the table, looking through bridal magazines. Monica was in no way thrilled about it. She wanted to elope to New Orleans, complete with a pair of jeans and new T-shirt! Lonnie laughed and told her that there was no way he was answering to Althea Tibbs about missing out on full blown wedding. He also pointed out that a wedding would probably be the only time he'd ever get to see Monica with her hair combed! Besides, with Althea and the kids gone, Monica had to admit that she glad to provide Etta with something to do.

"Oh, now this one here is nice!" The woman said, pointing to a pure white disaster straight from 'Gone with the Wind'. "'Course, we'll have to see if it come in OFF white. Ain't no need in starting your marriage off lying to the Lord."

Monica did everything she could to keep from laughing out loud at Etta's comments. While they were indeed horrible, Monica knew that Etta meant no harm. Just as she was about to respond, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," she cried. "Hello? Althea! Yes. Yes. You heard correctly! What? Of course we wouldn't plan too much without you! Really? Great! I'll tell him. Kiss the dynamic duo for me! Oh, and say 'hello' to Virgil. 'Bye!"

"So Althea know that you and Lonnie finally getting papers?" Etta asked. Etta had stopped calling Lonnie by his official title since the two announced their engagement to her. In Etta's mind, Lonnie was now family and it was proper to use his first name.

"Of course she knows..since you told her!" Monica gave Etta a great big hug.

Etta grinned. "I know, child. But I just couldn't help myself. This here done been too long comin. Even Virgil is finally happy for you!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Althea wants to host the reception, right here! Oh, I'm so excited." Monica suddenly stopped talking and Etta sensed that girl had something on her mind. "Miss Etta, do you think Virgil would walk me down the aisle?"

Etta smiled tears of joy and took Monica's hand. "I don't think nothing could make him prouder. 'Course now, you might want to ask Lonnie about that. It'd be a shame for all us to be waitin' at the cherch by ourselves!"

The two women laughed, but Monica knew that Etta was right. "I already know he'll say yes, because it'll make me happy. And I love him for it. But he's doing so much for me as it is. I almost hate to ask him."

"Humph. I s'pose you talking about that Lana Farren."

Monica sighed in exasperation. "Why is it that you can't mention her name without putting 'that' in front of it? And we all know her last name. It's okay to just call her 'Lana'."

"Wouldn't hurt me none not to call her nothing! And you talking about having her in your wedding! Ain't nothing right 'bout a woman what done been wit your man, standing wit you when you take your vows. It ain't fittin', child. It just ain't fittin'!"

Monica rolled her eyes. "Miss Etta, it's not like she knew who Lonnie was to me."

"Ain't like she woulda cared neither."

"I think you don't like her because you didn't like her mother."

Etta stopped flipping through the magazine and faced Monica. "Honey, lemme tell you a whole bunch of something. I knew Lana's mama. And I knew yours, too. And them two was a lot alike. But you know what the difference was?"

Monica shook her head. Etta just smiled. "Your mama had a heart as big as all outdoors. And every one of them money men that doted on her got it back ten times in love and faithfulness. And she loved you too, in her own way. 'Jus that she loved so hard, she never did figure out how to love more than one thing at the time. She was either in love with a man, or in love with you. Now, that Georgia Farren. She didn't have no heart at all. She treated her men like they was banks and bedwarmers; had men fightin and shootin' over her wit all her two-timing! And that child of hers….'jus a burden that got in her way. She ain't have no real feelin toward nobody 'cept herself."

Etta patted Monica's hand. "Heart, child. That there's the difference b'tween ya'lls mamas. And b'tween you two girls."

After Etta gave Monica a hug, she went outside on the front porch. Monica sat in the kitchen and thought about everything the woman had just said. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Etta was right. Her mother had been good to her before she died, when she was around. Even when she left for New York, her mother sent money and gifts when she had it. It was only when she had a man that Monica was ignored and left to take care of herself. Monica looked back at the bridal magazine. She was getting married, was about to graduate from college…it was time to start letting go. Monica closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer. _'I'm sorry for hating you. I love you, Mama. And I forgive you.'_

XXX

Monica was at Luann's house. Luann would also be in the wedding and the two women were looking at some ideas for bridesmaid dresses.

"I had to get out of there." Monica said. "Miss Etta means well, but she's about to have all of us looking like a bad revival of 'Designing Women'!"

Luann laughed. "You think that's bad, you just better be glad MY mama ain't here."

"Do you know she had the nerve to tell me not to wear a white dress?" Monica added with a smile.

"Ooo…no she didn't!" The women fell over laughing. Finally Luann spoke again. "You know, the whole town thinks Lonnie and Lana are a perfect couple."

'_This woman has spent WAY too much time with LJ!'_ Monica thought as she picked up on exactly where Luann was going. "Lonnie is meeting with Bill today to tell him. Thank you for being worried, though."

Luann smiled. "Good! Now, enough of this serious stuff. Let's pick out some dresses and get this show on the road. You two fooled me once, but I expect to be 'Aunt Luann' by this time next year!"

XXX

Monica stayed at Luann's house much longer than she intended. When she arrived back on Elm Street, she found Lonnie sitting on the front porch.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Monica could see that Lonnie was incredibly stressed.

"Honey, we need to talk."

Lonnie took Monica's hand and began speaking. He was taking his time, making sure that he didn't leave out a single detail, other than his talk with Jimmy. Monica was trying desperately to pay attention to him, but his words kept fading in and out of her ears. At one point his lips were moving, but there was no sound. Her head started spinning and she felt certain that she was about to have a fainting spell. He finally stopped talking and gave her a chance to respond. She thought that she had managed to find some words, but a few days later, as she was driving to Jackson, she truly couldn't recall if she had spoken or not. All she remembered clearly was Lonnie saying, "Lana's pregnant. And I'm going to marry her."


	5. Chapter 5

No Ties, No Lies

Chapter 5

Several months had passed since the wedding. It was now early May and a very pregnant Lana was sitting in the yard with her father and her husband. They were at the picnic table having lemonade and cake while Randy Calhoun, Lonnie and Lana's neighbor, was working in the garden. It was late evening, around seven o'clock.

"So, when is my grandson making his grand appearance?" Bill asked. He and his wife had lost a baby shortly before she died. And he never got to be a father to Lana; she was 19 when he finally met her. This baby was the center of his world right now, and it showed.

"Officially, not until July or so, but Dr. Day says I could go early." Lana lied. Bill noted the deception, but didn't acknowledge it. He knew that she was almost three months pregnant when she and Lonnie got married. Lonnie had told Bill himself. But Bill understood that no girl would want to admit such a thing to her own father. Instead, he just patted her hand. "Well, as long as everything's going okay. You ready for this, Lonnie?"

Lonnie had been completely silent during this entire conversation. He was indeed looking forward to the baby. But he couldn't help what he was feeling; he was wishing that he was having this baby with Monica and was blaming himself for hurting her and ruining their lives. He did manage to work up a smile and responded, "I think it's a little too late if I'm not."

Bill laughed as Lana began to stand. "Speaking of which, nature is calling. Again."

Lonnie helped her up and the two men watched her waddle into the house. When she closed the front door, Bill took the opportunity to address something with Lonnie.

"Jamison, when you came to my office and told me that Lana was pregnant, I wanted to choke you. I knew about Monica then, even though I didn't want to face it. But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes sir. I did."

"But I also respected you, too. It took courage to face me. Now I'm going to be courageous and show you the same respect that you showed me."

"After I stopped thinking with my heart, I finally admitted to myself that that baby is the only reason you married my child. I know where you want to be and who you want to be with." Bill took a swallow of his lemonade before he continued. "But you made a choice that had to be followed by a decision. You made that decision; it was the right decision. And this is coming from a man who learned the hard way, I might add. I just hope that you're man enough to stand by it. Completely."

Lonnie kept his voice even and flat as he responded, even though he was madder than hell and wanted nothing more than to shoot Bill Gillespie for what he had just implied. "I'm not going to lie to you, Bill. You're right, as far as where my heart is and what my feelings are. But I'd never disrespect my child with an affair. And neither would Monica, just so you know. I'd thank you kindly to never suggest something like that again."

"'Disrespect your child'? What about the respect you owe your wife, my daughter?"

Before Lonnie could answer, Lana came out of the house. 'Gentlemen, I think it's time!"

XXX

At about the same time Lana was going into labor, Monica was sitting in the backyard of Althea and Virgil's house in Jackson. She had been sitting out there for hours, watching Billy and Sarah play, but not participating. She had been living with them since December and her demeanor had not changed since she arrived. She was withdrawn, cranky, and sometimes downright mean. In short, the old Monica had returned. Even receiving her Bachelor's Degree did nothing to lift her spirits. Althea and Virgil were watching her through the window.

"I still can't believe it, Virgil. How could he do something like this to her?" Althea asked. She remembered the turmoil that she had invited into her home by trying to convince Virgil that Lonnie and Monica's relationship would work out. She felt betrayed and would never forgive Lonnie for hurting Monica.

Surprisingly, it was Virgil that was the voice of reason. "Althea, I know that you're hurting for her. And so am I. But he did get Lana pregnant. What was he supposed to do?"

"Well, she shouldn't have been pregnant to begin with!"

"True. But also not the issue. Pregnant is precisely what she is. And I'm not sure how I'd feel about Monica marrying a man who would abandon his own child."

Althea was getting angry. "Who said anything about abandonment? Lonnie could've still supported that child and been a part of its life! And he could've given the baby his name legally without causing… all of this!"

Virgil put his arms around Althea. "No, Thea he couldn't have. We're talking about Lonnie. And he would never allow any woman to have his child without marrying her, regardless of the circumstances. You know that."

Althea began to cry. "She's just so pitiful. She won't return Sweet's calls or Harriet's. She's even ignoring Luann and Gerard."

"I know, honey. I know. Listen, I've been thinking that this may be a good time for me to take a little road trip."

XXX

Lana was still asleep. Her labor and delivery were surprisingly smooth for a first-time mother. After about 15 hours, Lonnie was holding his son, Willson Gillespie Jamison. Lt. Willson Sweet of the Jackson City Police department was grinning from ear to ear and trying to get his hands on his god-son.

"All right, man. You've got the rest of your life for this. Hand him over!"

Lonnie laughed and placed the baby in Sweet's arms. "Look at all that hair! Listen, J. I'm real proud that you named him after me, but can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Lonnie responded.

"Please, please, get rid of one of those 'L's'! Trust me. Your son will thank you for it later!"

Lonnie and Sweet were laughing when someone interjected. "Hold on there, now. I do believe that one of those extra 'L's' is for 'William'!"

The two men looked up and saw Bill Gillespie entering the room with an arm full of flowers and stuffed animals. He placed his gifts by the bed, kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead and greeted Sweet.

"Well, good morning, Lieutenant. So we're about to share us a little boy, I hear!"

Sweet laughed. "Well, considering that you already have a god-son named after you, we might have to fight over this one." He was referring to Virgil Tibbs' son, Billy.

"That, my dear old friend, is a fight you will lose. Don't forget, I'm Grandpa!"

After eyeing the gifts, Lonnie realized that he had been at hospital all night and half the morning, and had not had a chance to get Lana a gift. He wasn't in love with her, but she did just have his baby. "Can you guys keep an eye on these two for me? I need to sneak out and get something for Lana."

Bill smiled. "Go ahead, son. Go ahead. She'll be mighty pleased."

Lonnie nodded a 'good-bye' to his father-in-law and left. He arrived at the square and quickly parked his car. Just as he was crossing the street and heading to the jewelry store, he heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Lonnie. I hear congratulations are in order."

Lonnie looked up and was face to face with Virgil Tibbs.

XXX

Monica was indeed depressed. She remembered Lonnie telling her that Lana would break her heart and he was right. And for months, she had hated him as well. But she was still very much in love with him, and still blamed herself for getting too busy to keep in touch with him and telling him to do whatever it took to be sure of their love for each other. Monica felt like she was losing her mind. Everything under the sun was happening to her and she had no idea how to get things back under control. She was beginning to have the same sinking feeling of hopelessness that she experienced when she was still living in the Bottoms. Suddenly Monica remembered how she had kept it together back then. She got out of bed, went to the small desk that was in her room, and began to write out a list.

A few hours later, she was downstairs in the living room looking at Althea.

"I need some advice," she said.

Althea took her time responding. Monica was as confrontational now as she had been when Althea was her counselor in high school. "How can I help you?"

"I've got about $65,000 left from my furniture sale. Is that enough to start my own business?"

Althea felt a smile coming, but she stifled herself. "It depends on what type of business it is. What are you thinking about?"

"An interior design company, of course," Monica snapped. "I shouldn't have that much overhead since I'll be meeting at my clients' homes. I have a strong educational background, too. But I don't have enough experience to start out on my own."

Since there was no way to know if Monica was asking a question or simply thinking out loud, Althea decided not to respond. She did, however, nod her understanding. After a minute, Monica spoke again. "When did you say Ms. Delong called?"

"Saturday."

Monica chewed her tongue and then blew some stray hairs out of her face. She went into the kitchen and made a phone call. Althea heard her talking to Harriet, but she couldn't make out the details. Finally Monica hung up and returned to the living room.

"I'm going upstairs to pack. I may be gone for about a week or so, but I'll call and let you know."

"Pack? For where?"

Monica responded, "Sparta."

Althea couldn't hold it together any longer. "Monica. I don't think that's a good idea, not right now. Maybe you should wait until…"

"Wait until what! I'm not going to waste my life away because of them! Harriet Delong is the best contact for getting my business started. I know her personally, I've done work for her, and she's well connected. Harriet is in Sparta; Sparta's where I'm going."

"Honey, you still have emotional ties to Sparta and a lot of unresolved feelings."

Monica stood perfectly still and gave Althea an ice cold stare. "'Unresolved feelings'? Have you been asleep for the past six months? There's nothing 'unresolved' going on here, Althea. I _feel_ like shit and I just _resolved_ to do whatever's necessary to take care of myself, by myself!"

Althea had no response. It wouldn't have mattered if she did. Monica was already in her room packing her suitcase.

XXX

Virgil and Lonnie were sitting on a bench outside of the jewelry store. Normally, Lonnie would've begged Virgil off. But he had been a dead man walking since December. There was absolutely nothing Virgil could say to him that could make him feel any worse.

"Lonnie, I know that I'm last person you want to talk to you. And I don't expect you to say anything to me. But I know what you're feeling, to a degree. And I imagine there aren't too many people who truly understand the situation, from your point of view that is. I just want you to know that...well, you're not completely alone in this."

Lonnie was watching Virgil intensely. He had expected a classic Virgil Tibbs 'I told you so', but shockingly, the conversation didn't seem to be going that way at all.

"You see," Virgil continued, "Ours isn't the only friendship I ruined with my attitude. Sweet had a few choice words for me before he left. We live about 15 minutes away from each other. I've seen him once in six months, and that was to check on Monica."

Lonnie flinched at the sound of her name. Virgil politely waited a few seconds and went on. "So after I lost you two, I started doing some soul searching, trying to figure out why I acted the way that I did. The best answer I can come up with is that I've been running from my past instead of dealing with it. At least that was my reason for attacking you; you and Monica brought back some terrible memories for me. And now, another memory from my past has resurfaced. I want to share it with you. And I truly hope that it helps you with what you're struggling with now."

Still not willing to speak, Lonnie just stared at Virgil. Finally, Virgil spoke. "I have a daughter, Lonnie. In New York. Her name is Michelle and she's twelve years old. I've never seen her, not once. And Althea doesn't know."

Lonnie was completely and absolutely dumbfounded. He remained silent while Virgil explained that he and Althea were still in college when they became engaged. After their graduation, Althea had immediately returned to her parents' home to start the wedding plans, while he stayed behind to pack up the apartment. An old girlfriend came by to congratulate him. One thing led to another and the two of them ended up in bed together. Virgil figured it wouldn't matter. He loved Althea and was going to marry her. His ex was leaving the state and he would never see this woman again. One last time for old times sake couldn't hurt anybody.

"I was wrong, Lonnie. She called me a few months later and told me she was pregnant. I did what the average man would do. I accused her of trying to trap me, of being with other men; I even told her that the child wasn't mine. But somehow, in the back of my mind, I knew that it was. I did everything except the right thing. Michelle doesn't even have my name."

Virgil reached out and took Lonnie's hand. "But you're not the average man, Lonnie. You made an average mistake, yes, but you did the hardest thing in the world for a man to do. You denied your own happiness to be a father to your child. I know you're hurting like hell. But the pain is worth it, believe me."

Lonnie finally spoke. "And exactly how would you know, Virgil? I lost Monica, remember? You still got Althea."

Virgil stood up and prepared to leave. "Yeah. Yeah, I did. But I never had Michelle. And more to the point, Michelle never had me."

Lonnie looked away from Virgil, trying to let everything the man had said sink in. Virgil patted him on the shoulder. "You call me if you need to talk. Anytime. Day or night. You don't have to be my friend again, Lonnie. Just as long as you know that I'm yours."

XXX

Monica arrived in Sparta just as Virgil had finished his conversation with Lonnie. She planned to stop in and check on Miss Etta, but her first meeting was with Ms. Delong. She pulled into the first empty spot in the square, and headed straight into the county office building.

"Yes?" Harriet responded to the knock on the door. She smiled when Monica walked in.

"Oh, child!" Harriet hugged Monica, but pulled back when she felt how tense the girl was. Harriet thought it best not to mention it. "I'm certainly glad that you finally called me back. And I was thrilled to hear that you wanted to start your own business. That was actually why I was calling you."

"Good. I'm ready to put this degree of mine to use. What did you have in mind?"

"Bill and I have hosted several dinner parties at his house and everyone loves what you did out there. Now, I'm thinking you should do a design for free, provided that the owner allows you to host a 'House of Styles' party when you're done."

"'House of Styles'?"

"Well, your company has to have a name, doesn't it? And while I'm more than happy to help you, I certainly am not looking for a career change!"

Monica smiled a little, and when Harriet saw it, she smiled a lot. "I love it!" Monica said. "And I know exactly whose house it needs to be."

Neither woman said a word. Instead, Harriet picked up the phone and dialed. "This is Harriet Delong. May I speak to Gerard, please?"

XXX

For the first time in almost half a year, Monica was happy. She had a meeting with Gerard and Faye tomorrow morning. She was a little nervous, though. Although Harriet was more than happy to use her connections to get Monica started, she made it clear that Monica was on her own to take the ball and run with it.

She was half running to her car, still excited about the day's events. As a result, she wasn't looking where she was going. When she finally realized who she had bumped into, she was staring straight at Lonnie.

For a moment neither of them spoke; they just looked at each other. Finally Monica said. "You look horrible. But under the circumstances, I'd say that you should."

Lonnie swallowed hard, and let the sting of her comment pass. "I've been at the hospital all night. We had the baby. It was a boy."

"Congratulations. I'm glad you finally got the son you always wanted." Lonnie shuddered. When they thought she was pregnant, Lonnie had told her how badly he wanted a boy.

"How've you been, Monica?" He asked.

"Lovely." She stared at him so hard that his hands actually began to shake. Satisfied that she had rattled him, Monica spoke again. "Well, it's been real. Bye!"

"Monica, wait!" Lonnie cried. Monica whirled around with fire in her eyes.

"The last time you asked me to wait, I ended up slapping the living shit out of you. Shall we go there again?"

"I don't want us to be like this. We can't end up like this, not me and you."

At first, Monica wanted to scratch his eyes out. That feeling of being out of control was creeping up on her. But she had too much to do, too much to look forward to, even though she was still in pain. Today had to be the day that she let it all go. And now was as good a time as any to start. She closed her eyes, let out a sigh, and addressed Lonnie calmly.

"Remember telling me that fate would bring me back to you if we were meant to be? Well, the fates were speaking loud and clear, but we weren't paying attention. You and I fall in love, and I'm sent to school in North Carolina. Lana shows up just as you're watching Bill lose his job over Harriet. We think we're having a baby, but it's a false alarm. You finally have your son, but it's another woman's child. Lonnie, don't you see? We were wrong! There never was a 'me and you'. Just us in some fantasy world that never had a chance."

Lonnie tried to stop the tears were forming in his eyes but he couldn't. Monica felt hers coming as well. "I'll never intrude on your family, Lonnie. I hope you know that. And I know that you'll be a wonderful father. Please, stop blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault. Fate just… finally got tired of being ignored."

Monica ran to her car, opened the door and got in. She wanted to leave the square before anyone saw her, but it was too late. She laid her head on the steering wheel and cried. When she finally pulled herself together, she noticed a long jewelry box on the passenger side seat. In the box was a silver hair comb with a note attached to it that said, "You might want to start using this before you start going on job interviews."

Monica couldn't stop herself from laughing, and then she noticed the receipt. She picked it up and stared at in bewilderment. Lonnie had purchased this gift for her in November in anticipation of her graduation. She put the box and the note in her glove compartment and let the receipt fly out of her window. As she watched the small slip of paper blow in the wind, she finally felt at peace for the first time in months. "No more ties, Lonnie." She said out loud through the last of her tears. "No more ties."

Stay Tuned for Story 5?

We'll See……..


End file.
